The Start of Something Great
by Miss Dee 88
Summary: catherine and sara. need i say more. plz RR
1. first date

The characters and incident portrayed and names used herein are fictitious and similarity to the name, characters or history of any person, living or undead, is entirely coincidental and unintentional.

THE START OF SOMETHING GRATE

Part One

First Date

Author: sara-4-cath

Pairings: Nick and Sara (just for a couple of chapters)

Rating: 3 gold stars.

Disclaimer: I don't know them. But give me, give me

For Sarah, just cos'

"Hey you wanna come over after shift I've just bought 'Resident Evil' on DVD and I was wondering if you wanted to be the first to watch it with me?"

"Is this a date?"

"If you want it to be it can, or you could just think as it, as dinner, movie and a glass of wine?"

Sara thought for a minute she smiled.

"Sure. It's a date."

Greg was standing in the lab. Greg remembered that Catherine told him if he was going to ask Sara out 'don't tell her it's a date'.

Greg sighed.

Nick walked into the lab.

"Yo Gregie, You got the results from epithelia's found under my guys fingernails?"

Greg just through the piece of paper at him and walked out.

"What... no guessing games?" Nick said as Greg was walking away,

He stopped and walked backed into the lab.

"Man, what'd I do to you?"

"You want a guessing game here guess this" Greg imitated Sara

"'Sure. Its a date.' you know I like her, why do have to do this to me. Why?" Greg lingual to Nick.

"I'm just seeing where things go I haven't even thought of asking for a second date yet. There might not even be one."

Nick finished his sentence and walked out.

Sara knocked on Nicks door.

Nick opened the door

"Come on in babe." Sara stepped inside.

"Do you want a drink?" Nick offered her.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

Sara sat down at the table.

Nick walked out of the kitchen holding two plates

"I believe this is your favorite!" Nick put the plate down in front of her.

"Vegetarian lasagna!"

"You got it"

Nick said as he poured her a glass of red wine.

After they had finished Nick cleared the table.

"Come on!"

Sara got up and followed Nick into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Nick put the disc in and pushed play

"Have you seen this?"

"No, but I've played the game."

Nick sat down next to Sara; Sara immediately put her head on his shoulder, Nick placing his arm around her.

About 1/2 an hour into the movie Sara jumped when the dead lab chick pressed her face up against the glass in the lab filled with water.

Nick could feel her heart racing.

"You OK?"

"Yea-"

"I've been bad, bad girl..." The all Powerful Super Computer 'Red Queen' on 'Resident Evil' said.

Sara let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"She sounds like something out of a porn movie!" Nick smiled

Towards the end of the movie Sara had her head in Nick's lap, Nick running his fingers through her hair.

When the movie finished they sat and talked for a while Sara finishing off the bottle of red and the 1/4 filled bottle of Jim beam that Nick had in the cupboard.

"You wanna spend the night or do you want me to take you home?"

"Mmm No I'll stay"

They talk for a little bit longer then silence they just starred into each others eyes they both got closer and closer then their lips touched the kiss getting deeper and deeper. Sara pulled away she might of had a few drinks but she knew what was going on

"Wait..."

"If you don't wanna go any feather just say so?" Nick said

"No I was going to say could we go into the bedroom?"

They both stood up.

Nick placed his hands on Sara's hips, Sara putting her arms around Nick's neck.

She jumped up and swung her legs around Nick.

The kiss they shared getting more intermit.

Nick through Sara down on his bed.

The room was lit by the bright neon lights of the strip.

Nick rid of his shirt and pants just leaving his boxes.

He crawled across his bed to Sara and rid of her clothes painfully slow.

Sara rolled over and sat vertically on Nicks stomach,

Nicks had his hands on Sara's thighs, Sara bend forward and kissed Nick and slowly kissed down his sculpted body,  
starting at his lips and working her way down to this top of his navel were she circled her tongue while her hands were removing Nicks boxes.

Nick took and deep breath in as Sara took him into her mouth, Sara was slow and the torture...

Nick couldn't handle it.

"SARA..."

Nick griped the sheets but Sara had other plans

"NO...Don't stop"

Sara crawled back up to Nick like a tiger on the prowl for food.

"You BiTcH!"

Nick grab Sara and flipped her over, Pinning her arms up above her head she tried to free her self but Nicks grip was to strong they were eye to eye.

Sara felt Nick enter her body.

It felt so right they fitted to together so perfectly,

Sara closed her eyes as Nick kissed her neck her breathing got faster and faster.

Nick let her arms go.

Sara placed her arms around Nick body digging her nails into his back.

"UH..." Sara moaned

"You...right.." Nick said to her

"Y...Y...Yes...Oh...My...GOD...Nick"

Sara's breathing was rapid and complex.

Nick slowed down,

"I think I'm going to keep you¿" Sara said breathlessly.

The next morning Sara woke up in Nick's arms, with a little bit of a head ache but nothing to serious

"Morning babe!" Nick said

"I better go home and get clean clothes other wise question will be asked"

"Yea- I know what you mean"

Sara got up and got dressed, garbed her things.

She was on her way.

"Sara... This is the start of something great"

Sara smiled and walked out.

Sara got in her Tahoe, put the key in the ignition and drove off.

Nick was watching from his bedroom window.

When Sara got to the lab she was running just a bit late

"Sorry. What'd I miss?"

"You and Catherine work on the 419 at 'New York. New York."

Grissom said to the girls

"We're on it"

Catherine said as she and Sara got up and walked out.

They were both walking to Catherine's Tahoe

"So what'd you do last night?" Catherine asked Sara

"Nothing much sat at home reading" Sara lied

"You got laid!..."

"No...How...Do you know that?" Sara questioned

"You've the glow. But what I wanna know is...Who?" Catherine said as Nick was walking into the building

"Hey Sara!"

"H..Hi!" Sara stuttered

"No Way you were with Nick last night"

"Just shut up OK not a word," Sara ordered Catherine

"My lips are sealed"

"They better be" Sara climbed into Catherine's SUV they were driving for a few minutes.

"Why don't you want this to get out? Why is it such a big secret? I mean it just Nick" Catherine looked her in the eye

'_Catherine you should have gone for her when you had the chance'_ Catherine thought to her self.

"Because... it's not who I am."

Sara just looked forward starring out the windshield.

'_You can say that again I thought you were gay. Shut up Catherine'_ Catherine thought again.


	2. caught in the act

The Start of Something Grate

Part Two

Caught in the act

Author: sara-4-cath

Pairings: Nick and Sara (just for a couple more chapters)

Rating: 5 gold stars.

Disclaimer: I don't know them. But give me, give me

This is for Jae.

"You wanna come round to my place later?" Sara asked Nick

"Umm yea-" Nick looked around he couldn't see any one.

He lent in and kissed Sara's neck, Sara took a deep breath in.

"Not here, tonight you can do what ever you want, just don't do it here"

"Why? Come on one will see!"

Nick said as he placed his hand on her check.

"Because your touch makes me melt like butter on the 4th of July!¿"

Sara took a step forward she was only millimeters away from Nick,.

She licked her lips; Nick warped his arms around her.

"But...I don't care!" Sara went up on her tiptoes, Her arms around Nick's neck.

They both closed their eyes their lips met they both fought for dominance, Nick winning.

Nick grip around Sara grew tighter as Sara grew weaker.

Sara pulled away.

"God your incredible!" Sara went back for more

"Ahem?" Warrick coughed.

Sara pulled back.

"Please tell Warricks not there?"

"Ok Warricks not there!" Nick joked as he let Sara go.

Sara licked her lips to get one final taste of Nick till later that night.

Nothing was said Sara walked one way and Nick the other.

Warrick walked into the break room where Catherine was sitting.

"Hey Warrick what's up?" Catherine said as warrick sat down.

"Do you know what's going on between Sara and Nick?" Warrick asked.

"No you know something?" Catherine asked warrick Catherine clearly knew but she swore to Sara that she wouldn't say a word so she wasn't going to go behind her back.

"Well I just caught them havin' smooch in the hall they looked pretty into it..."

"That's not like Sara." Catherine had this look on her like 'oh she lost it'.

"I know. What has gotten into her"?

"Nick." Catherine said in a joking voice but obviously she wasn't.

"I don't wanna know."

Warrick got up and made him self a cup of coffee.

"Look I'll tell you but you can't say a word its top secret? Promise?"

"Promise!" Warrick said

"OK last night Sara was with Nick..."

"You mean they..." Warrick started

"YEA-. And I think she loves him I've never seen her like this before."

Sara pulled Nick into her apartment and instantaneously started to separate Nick's clothes from his physique.

"You've wanted this all day? Haven't you?" Nick said as he started to undo the buttons on Sara shirt.

There was a trail of clothing leading to Sara bedroom.

Sara pushed Nick down onto her king sized bed.

"What did you do with my Sara?" She silenced Nick with a rough kiss.

Nick could tell she wanted it so he gave it to her, Nick grabbed Sara's shoulders and flipped her over he slid her down so that her legs were hanging off the edge of the bed he got down on the his knees and very, very slowly started to lick Sara.

"NICHOLAS STOKES...Don't do this to me!" Sara screamed

"You said I could do anything!"

Nick kept on licking her real slow putting Sara through pain and torture.

Sara closed her eyes and bit her lower lip hard as Nick sucked on her nub.

Sara arched her back as far as it would go, Nick could feel her muscles spasm.

Sara grabbed the pillow next to her and placed it over her face to muffle her scream of pleasure,

All Nick heard was the soft scream of...

"OH...MY...FUCKING...GOD..."

Nick went back up onto the bed Sara was just lying there taking real deep, quick breaths, her arms right angle to her body bent at the elbow, her palms faced up fingers slightly bent in.

Sara was just staring at the roof.

She closed her eyes, swallowed and licked her lips.

"WOW."

Was the only word Sara could get out.

Nick said nothing he just started kissing her neck biting one or two spots.

Sara arched her back slightly.

Nick placed one hand behind Sara's head and pulled her onto the bed more. They both lay diagonal across the bed.

He knelt over Sara and kissed her entire body, Sara was still swollen from Nick's last encounter.

"Nick" Sara whimpered

Sara took in all the oxygen she could take as Nick entered her world.

Nick slowly rocked back and forwards, Sara swallowed and took deep breaths,

Sara's bottom lip quivered.

As Sara came again she bit Nicks neck trying not to scream at the top of her lungs.

"HOLY...FUCK"

Nick left to have a shower, when he came back Sara was fast asleep under the covers, He looked at her she was so beautiful just lying there.

Nick climbed into Sara's bed and warped his arms around her, she felt so warm.

He listened to her heartbeat until he fell asleep.

When morning broke, it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

Sara had her head on Nicks arm which was warped around and caught up with his other arm which was placed over Sara's abdomen, Their legs intertwined.

Nick kissed Sara's neck causing her to wake up.


	3. The Past Becomes The Present

The Start of Something Great

Part Three

The past becomes the present.

Author: sara-4-cath

Pairings: Nick and Sara (just one more chapter)

Rating: 4 1/2 gold stars.

Disclaimer: I don't know them. But if I did I would keep Catherine.

This is for Beau.

"Nick, you got a 419" Said Grissom.

"Yes sir." Nick said as he stood up to take the piece of paper form Grissom.

"Mmm. No wait take Sara with you."

Warrick and Catherine shared the same look.

Nick and Sara drove about 30 miles north of the lab.

"I'm glad I got stuck with you on this on one!" Nick said as her placed his hand on Sara's knee.

"Me too" Sara smiled.

They finally got to this wee house way out in the sticks.

Two cop cars were parked out front, lights flashing.

Sara and Nick climbed out of Nicks Tahoe and garbed their kits.

"Sara sidle?"

One of the cops said as Sara and Nick walked up to the house.

"Jacob Brock."

Sara replied back she garbed Nick's hand.

"Long time no see!"

Jacob said as he walked closer.

"Yeah- it's been a while. Well we better get started, where's the body?"

Jacob led Sara and Nick into the house and down the hall to the back room

Where they found a Caucasian male in his mid 30's lying on the floor.

"Gunshot wound to the temple. Through and through."

Nick examined the body.

"No signs of struggle. Killed by someone he knew maybe?"

Sara looked over the room.

"Do we have an I.D yet? "

Nick asked Jacob.

"No. Not yet."

"Transport the body back to lab." Sara said

They went over the scene collecting prints and evidence.

In about 1/2 an hour they were done.

Sara and Nick were leaving when Jacob came over to the car.

"So Sara do you wanna do something later?"

"Ummm Maybe, I'll call you!" Sara said.

Nick started the car and drove off.

"How do you know him?" Nick asked

"Grissom sent him to pick me up from the airport when I first got to Vegas, and I had no place to stay so I lived with him till I found my apartment." Sara started

"And... What happened you seemed scared?"

"Ummm. One night he came home drunk and started to beat the living piss out of me. I moved out the next day and we've never spoken since. I'm scared of him, I'm just afraid that he'll do it again"

"He won't touch you, not while I'm around."

Nick went home with Sara that night.

"Hey I'm going to have a shower. You'll be fine for 10 minutes" Nick said.

He kissed Sara on her forehead and went to the bathroom.

About 10 minutes later Nick came out of the bathroom just wearing his boxers, Sara hugged him tight Nick doing the same.

"SARA. I know you're in there!" Jacob shouted from the hall.

"Nick!" Sara backed her way into her room.

Nick grabbed his glock from the counter and placed it in the elastic of his boxers.

He opened the door.

"Just leave pal, she doesn't want to see you!" Nick pointed out the door.

"Oh back off cowboy. This is between her and me! Isn't it Sara!"

Nick pulled his gun out

"I said leave. I don't wanna shot you because I'm nice guy."

Nick put the glock back in his boxers and threw one punch that sent Jacob flying back out of the door.

Nick closed the door, linked the chain up and locked the dead bolt.

He walked into Sara's room where she was on the floor huddled up, her head down on her knees, her hands hugging her legs, tears rolling down her cheeks

"Is he gone?" Sara asked

"Yeah- I don't think he'll come back in a hurry."

Sara stood up and put her arms around Nick.

Nick put one hand around her waist while the other held her head close to his chest.

"I'm tired. I wanna sleep." Sara uttered

Nick pulled the covers over him and Sara, as It was an unusually cold night in November.

Nick kept a tight grip on Sara the whole night.

Sara faced into Nick.

His strong arms - one cradling her head holding it close to him - and the other on the small of her back.

Sara holding him tight.

"No one is going to hurt you, I promise" Nick whispered into Sara's ear.

Sara nodding her answer.

All night Nick never let Sara go.

In the morning they were both running really late for work.

Sara's phone started ringing and Nick (forgetting that it was Sara's) answered it

"Yallo" Nick said, then realizing that it was Sara's cell and not his

"Nick? Is that you?" Grissom said

"Umm Yeah-"

"Why are you answering Sara's phone?" Grissom was very curious

"I'm with Sara at the moment" Nick explained

"Okay then, but did you forget that you had a JOB? Now get your lousy asses down here TOOTSWEET!" Grissom said

"Okay but do you mind if we have a minute or two 'cause Sara's pretty shook up 'bout something?"

"Did you not hear me? Do you need a hearing aid? GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Just hear me out Griss. Do you know a guy called Jacob Brock?"

Nick asked,

"Jacob? Yes. Did he touch Sara or go anywhere near her?" Grissom turned from mean ass supervisor to kind caring and concerned in a matter of seconds.

"No. No I got to him first. But she's not happy. I mean I've never seen her cry this much before. He beat her up that bad hey?"

"Beat her up? He didn't beat her. Look don't tell her I that I told you this but... He raped her"

Nick fell silent.

"He hurt my girl? Well what was done about it?"

Nick asked like a concerning father.

"Nothing. She was so scared that he would come after her that she just moved out and made herself a new life." Grissom said.

"Made herself a new life?" Nick hung up.

Nick placed Sara's phone back down on the bedside table and kissed Sara's forehead.

Sara's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh did I wake you?"

"No" Sara was still half asleep

"I love you Sara."

Sara's eyes grew wide and she smiled.

"No one has ever said that to me before"

"Grissom called we have a little while off. I told him about Jacob and he said he understands and gave us the time off."

"You told Grissom? What'd he say?" Sara asked

"Nothing he said he knew and that as long as I'm here with you, you'll be fine." Nick lied.

Sara pulled Nick down and kissed him deeply.


	4. Great gifts come in small packages

The Start of Something Grate

Part Four

Great gifts come in small packages

Author: sara-4-cath

Pairings: Nick and Sara (just for a little bit more)

Rating: 8 gold stars (cos Catherine and Sara get together in this chapters).

Disclaimer: I don't know them. But give me, give me

For Jorja and Marg without them we wouldn't have these great stories!

1 month later.

Nick walked up to Sara holding a small dark crimson red box with a neat black ribbon tied around it.

"For me?" Sara asked

"No it's for my other secret lover. Of corse it's for you" Nick smiled and handed her the box.

She opened it and inside was a bright blue house key.

Sara looked puzzled.

"You umm...shouldn't have?" Sara looked at Nick.

"Move in with me Sara? It would make me really happy."

Sara nodded.

"Yeah- I'd love to" Sara swung her arms around Nick.

"You see Jacob won't know where you are either. It's not like he knows where I live" Nick said to Sara.

"Grissom told you. You know what he really did to me don't you?"

Asked Sara.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Sara. He did tell me." Nick said with his best sympathy face

"Is that the only reason you wanted me to move in with you then?"

Sara asked,

"No... No I love you Sara. How could you ever think anything else?"

"I'm sorry Nick, I love you too and I really wanna move in with you I just don't want you to feel compelled to have me live with you after all that's happened."

Sara said.

"I don't feel compelled at all! Just promise me that you will move in with me?"

Nick said hopefully

"I already said that I would and I'm not a girl who goes back on her word."

Sara smiled.

After shift Nick helped Sara move some of her stuff into his place.

Nick walked up behind Sara and warped his arms around Sara. she placed her arms over Nicks and nuzzled into Nick's neck.

a few weeks after that

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care, I'm going to have a shower."

Sara walked into the bathroom. She turned the hot water on, letting the entire bathroom fill with steam before she turned the cold water on.

Sara stared into the mirror until her image disappeared with the steam.

She got undressed, placing her clothing in the basket.

Sara stood under the water that was pelting down on her back.

She started to write on the shower door...

Sara read what she had written... Sara 4 Catherine

She lent against the cold wall.

"I don't love him" she sighed.

Sara got dressed and walked out to Nick.

"Umm... Nicky I'm going to go for a drive, I have to clear my head, I'll be back soon."

Sara picked up her car keys and walked out the door.

She drove around till she recognized the street she was in. Her old apartment was in this street.

She hadn't sold it yet just in case things with Nick didn't work. As it would seam, she was right.

Things hadn't worked out.

Sara parked the car in front of the building.

She walked up the stairs and opened the door.

She walked over to the desk near the door.

She opened the top draw, pulled out her diary and walked over to the couch.

7/11

'Once again I am awake, so what's new when do I sleep.

Well this is the next chapter in my life, well more like a new book; the other one ran out of pages. So in here I can start clean, all but one thing, and that is the fact that I love Catherine, yes Catherine.

Her beauty leaves me breathless.

No one knows that I love her except for this girl I met on the net. Sam, she lives in Jackson, Mississippi so it's not like I know her.

But I have to keep this bottled up so no one else finds out.

Sara'

Sara placed her diary down on her lap. She flicked through a few pages till she started to read again.

This was a few months after the last one, short but to the point.

09/18

'It's about 4am and can you believe that I still love Catherine, but it's slowly dying down. I want to be with her but I don't know if she feels the same way.'

09/19

'Well I still have this feeling for Catherine and I still want her, but the feeling is slowly going away. The less I see her the less I want her, but being in the lab... that's hard. I see her and the feeling shoots up again like a burring uncontrollable fire and explosion. All I can do is think about her, how she smells, how she feels. What her skin would feel like against mine...'

"I know this day" Sara said to herself and continued reading.

09/29

'On Friday (three days ago) I went to Nicks place to watch 'Resident Evil' and I got laid. Now Nick and I am an item, I think Nick might be the one I'm going to be with. He's sweet, charming, and he will look after me. I really love him.'

Sara closed the book, and walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

She got back in her car and drove... Not to Nick's but to Catherine's.

Sara pulled up outside of Catherine's, a light was on inside.

She walked up to the door and knocked. Within 10 seconds Catherine answered.

"Hey what's wrong."

"Can we talk."

Catherine stepped aside-letting Sara pass.

"Sit."

Catherine said pointing to the couch.

Sara sat down on the couch Catherine sat down in the chair adjacent to the couch.

"So what's on your mind?"

Sara took a deep breath.

"I don't love Nick. I like someone else. I'm sorry didn't know where else to go."

"Do you love this other person?"

Sara looked at Catherine not wanting to tell her that she loved her, and wanted to pin her up against the wall and give it her like she's never gotten it before.

"Yea I do." Sara said thinking that she better answer.

Catherine sat for a minute.

"So what's their name?"

'Did she just say that, she didn't say 'him' or 'he' nor did she say 'his' I wonder if she's knows, but how?.' Sara thought.

Suddenly her shoes became rather interesting.

"Umm... you."

Catherine smiled

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me."

"You knew?" Said Sara.

"Sara. All those times I caught you looking at me. not to mention..."

:Flashback:

Sara is sitting in the lay out room, evidence spread out all over the table, Sara is reading a sheet of paper with DNA results written on it.

Catherine walks in.

"What's new?"

"Nothing, this guy is just going to walk."

"We'll find him"

Catherine placed her hand on Sara's as she said 'find' Sara had whipped her own hand away by the time that Catherine had finished her sentence.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh.. I just hurt my hand that's all, no biggie."

Sara lied straight to Catherine's face. Catherine knew that Sara was lying.

Catherine picked Sara's hand up and kissed the middle knuckle, leaving her lips there just a bit longer.

Sara could feel her blood boiling.

Catherine placed Sara's hand back down on the table.

"There is that better?"

Sara just nodded.

:End flashback:

"So you knew all this time and you didn't tell me?"  
"Yea I knew, but I couldn't tell you because of Eddie. He was the jealous type, but when he died..."

Catherine paused

"... I knew that I could count on you. And by that time you were with Nick, so I just plum forgot about it until now."

"Do you love me?" Asked Sara

"Yea I do, I really like you Sara." Said Catherine showing a little smile.

"Show me how much." Sara said sitting right back into the couch.

Catherine got up from where she was sitting and sat down next to Sara.

Sara Turing around slightly.

Catherine put her arm out her hand touching Sara's face, she moved closer to Sara.

Catherine placed her lips onto Sara's getting her tongue past Sara's lips running it along Sara's gap in her front teeth waiting for Sara to let her in.

Sara opened her mouth, letting Catherine explore.

She placed her hands on Catherine lower back holding her close.

Sara moved her hands up just a bit her hands were in Catherine bare skin sending a shiver up her spine.

The kiss broke.

"You're a really great kisser." Sara said

"I can do more than that." Catherine answered back

"Like what?"

Sara asked nervously.

This was Sara's first female relationship and Catherine knew that by Sara's actions.

Catherine lifted Sara's top off over her head and threw it on the floor.

Sara was lying on her back, looking up at Catherine.

"You want me to go on?"

Sara nodded

Catherine started to kiss Sara, working her way down to Sara's jaw line.

Catherine butterfly kissed Sara's neck, slowly moving down to her breasts.

Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Catherine reached behind Sara and dislocated her bra, with one hand and dropping it to the floor.

Catherine went back down to Sara, Catherine peaked at Sara's breasts her nipples haring instantaneously.

She sucked on Sara's nipple Sara moaned loudly.

Catherine continued her way down Sara's body.

Catherine tugged at Sara's sweat pants, pulling them off adding them to the pile on the floor.

Sara was now only wearing her pink thong.

Catherine peaked at Sara's stomach, and then pulled Sara's thong off with her teeth.

Catherine ran her tongue up Sara's slit, which was already wet.

Sara released the breath she hadn't noticed that she was holding.

Sara flinched as Catherine inserted two fingers.

She took deep breaths as Catherine started to move her fingers in a slow tempo.

"Mmm...ahh"

"You right?"

"Mmm... Yea keep going!..."

Sara tried to lift her head but she was too dizzy.

Catherine sped up the motion of her fingers brining Sara closer to her climax.

Catherine leant forward still moving her fingers, and planted her lips onto Sara's.

Catherine moved her fingers ever faster then before, she could see in Sara eye's that she was about to cum, Catherine pushed her self onto Sara's lips more to insure that she wouldn't wake Lindsey up.

Sara moaned into Catherine's mouth as she came.

Catherine pulled her fingers out of Sara, and savored Sara's juice off them.

"Mmm you taste good."

Sara got re-dressed, and then sat down on the couch.

"So where does this leave us?" Sara asked

"Where do you want to leave it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? Sara asked curiously

"If you'll be mine." Catherine looked into Sara's eye's

"Sure"

"I better go I told Nick that I would be back in a minute. That was an hour ago.'

"Stay here tonight?" Catherine blurted out.

Sara looked at her and nodded.

"Ok"

Catherine took Sara's hand and led her into her bedroom.

They got into bed, Catherine spooning Sara.

Catherine listened to Sara breath till she too fell asleep.


	5. i wasn't dreaming

The Start of Something Grate

Part 5

I wasn't dreaming.

Author: sara-4-cath

Pairings: Catherine and Sara (about time, hey)

Rating: 4 1/2 gold stars.

Disclaimer: I don't know them. But I want to so bad

This has to be for Kristy.

Sara's POV

I opened my eyes, I could feel some behind me, I turned my head and saw Catherine.

"I wasn't dreaming" I said softly to my self.

"Hey Cat?" I said to Catherine waking her up.

"Hmm. oh hey morning"

I rolled over so I was facing her.

"Lindsey will be in here soon for me to take her to school, could you do me a flavor, I mean favor?"

"What?"

"Can you get in the closet for me, so Lindsey doesn't see you."

"What?" Catherine was already pushing me into the closet.

"I'll be five minutes. I love you!"

I was in the closet for a little more than 5 but I didn't care. I was happy to soon have Catherine all to my self.

Catherine opened the closet door.

"You can come out of the closet now?"

"But I already came out last night!"

Catherine laughed a little.

We sat down on the couch and had a coffee, and a chat.

My cell started to ring.

I looked at the phone,.

"It's Nick."

"Want me to take it?'

I passed Catherine my cell

"Hey Nicky, yea it's Catherine."

"Sara stayed at my place last night, she was a little upset.'

"Yea Nick, Sara needed someone to talk to, girl stuff. Yeah she's fine now, we'll see you at the lab. Bye"

Catherine hung up from Nick, and placed the phone back on the counter .

Later at the lab,

Catherine and Sara walked into the break room. Nick was sitting on the couch, he got up when he the girls walked in.

"Hey babe. every thing all right?"

'Yea..,yea it is. I just... it's fine."

:A little later:

Sara was in the locker room, Warrick was there but Sara didn't really take any notice him.

Sara was looking at a picture of her and Nick, Sara sighed.

"What's weighing you down?" He asked

"Just stuff."

"Wanna talk?" Warrick asked

"Nah!" Sara closed her locker door and walked out without a second glance.

:Break room:

"Hey Nick, I no its none of my business, but I think Sara might be cheating on you"

"Damn right its none of your business! But what makes you say that?" Nick stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Well just then in the locker room, she was looking pretty guilty 'bout somethin'."

"Guilty...?"

Nick paused.

"She said that she stayed at Catherine's last night..."

Nick left to go and find Sara, while Warrick hunted down Catherine...

:Hallway:

"Sara!."

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"Umm were you really at Catherine's last night?" Nick questioned.

"You doubting my word?' Sara put her right hand on her chest, taking real offense to the question. She was at Catherine's, but she was with Catherine.

"Tell me what happened last night. Everything."

"Well I went to Catherine's, had a chat and a drink and then I went to sleep in Catherine's bed, she slept on the couch. Satisfied?"

"Fine"

Nick walked off and Sara continued her way to the DNA lab

Meanwhile...

"Yea Of course Sara stayed at my place. She slept on the couch. Why?" Said Catherine

"No reason."

Catherine walked off.

She met up with Sara in the DNA lab.

"Hey Catherine."

"Hey" Catherine showed a half smile half smirk

"What?" Sara whispered

"I love you" Catherine mimed

Sara smiled.

: break room:

"So what did Catherine have to say for her self?" Nick asked Warrick.

"Catherine says that Sara slept on the couch, sounded believable, I know when Catherine is lying."

"Sara said that Catherine slept on the couch. They don't have their stories straight, Catherine's covering for Sara." Nick said.

"Hey what if their both telling the truth, what if they both sleep on the couch..."

"You mean their fuckin' each other? Sara's not... No..." Nick interrupted

Nick got up and walked down the hall. He walked passed the DNA lab, and saw Catherine and Sara talking in the lab, Sara laughing.

Nick sighed and kept walking, not know


	6. Busted

The Start of something Grate

Part 6

Busted

Author: sara-4-cath

Pairings: Catherine and Sara (I told you I would do it)

Rating: 6 gold stars.

Disclaimer: I don't know them. But I want to so bad

This is for Nepeace and x-sara-x. Thanx for the ideas.

Catherine sat on the couch at Sara and Nick's place, waiting for Sara to get ready for work.

Sara walked out and sat down next to Catherine. Nick walked out of the kitchen.

He didn't like the fact that Sara might actually be cheating on him with Catherine.

"Hey there ladies!"

Catherine turned her head, looking behind herself.

"Where?"

Nick left for work.

As soon as the door closed Sara was all over Catherine.

Sara held Cath in her arms.

Catherine's hands slowly creped up Sara's sides, removing her tank top, throwing it to the floor.

Catherine slid down to the floor, undoing Sara's jeans, pulling them off.

After Catherine removed them, she dipped her tongue in.

Sara tiled her head back taking a deep breath.

"MMM!"

Sara moaned, Catherine kept going faster, and harder.

Neither of them heard Nick walk back into the apartment.

"Hey, I just forgot my..."

Nick just stood there.

Sara lifted her head and opened her eyes,

"Oh god Nick..."

"NO! Catherine!" Said Catherine

Catherine stopped, looked at up and saw Nick with his mouth open gaping like a fish.

"I'm sorry Nick."

Sara could see the anger building up in nick's eyes, he just walked out slamming the door behind him.

"THAT DIRTY BITCH!" Nick said as he punched the locker.

"Man, What's up?" Warrick said as he walked into the locker room.

"You were right she's cheatin' on me. She's cheating on me man."

"That's not like Sara" Warrick asked

"You were right it's Catherine" nick sneered

"I didn't think that Catherine was…" warrick looked surprised but not shocked.

"

Meanwhile back with Sara and Catherine.

"I bet you didn't want him to find out like that, hey babe?"

"Yeah, but he had to find out sooner or later." Sara took a sip of her coffee.

"Guess you will need a place to stay huh?"

Catherine asked.

"I'll just crash in the break room."

"Bullshit, you're moving in with me."

Sara showed a small smile.

A couple of days later.

Nick came around to Catherine's to give Sara some of her stuff that she had left at his place.

Nick looked in the window near the door about to knock on the door, but he was distracted by the images he saw,

It still didn't feel real to him that Sara was dating Catherine.

Nick saw Catherine wrapped around Sara their hands very busy.

He left the box at the front door and went back to his SUV,

Where he sat for a while trying to get his head around the whole week.

Nick's POV

'I mean I shouldn't be so hard on her, after all that she has been through, and all tat we have been through.'

:Two days later:

Nick was walking down the hall to the break room.

Sara was sitting I the break room drinking a coffee, Nick sat across from her.

"Sara, I'm sorry for acting the way I did to you,

I never meant to hurt you and I never meant to judge like that, I guess I did think you were that way."

"Nick I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gone behind your back, I should have talk to you about.

I don't want to lose you as a friend, forgive me?"

Nick took a deep breath.

"Yea I can forgive you, if you can forgive me for being a dick head'

"Of coarse, just to make it clear you said that you were the dick head."

Sara stood up and walked down the hall to locker room, Catherine was standing in front of her locker.

Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine.

"I love you." Sara said.

"Hey I saw you talking to Nick, everything alright between you two now.'

"Yea we talked and everything's cool but I did hurt him."

Catherine turned around.

"But you can't help that, you are who you are."

I just smiled.


	7. we're dating

The Start of Something Great

Part 7

We're Dating and maybe more.

Author: sara-4-cath

Parings: Catherine and Sara

Rating: 4 ½ gold stars.

Disclaimer: don't own 'em but give just one shot and their mine.

For Sarah, I'll tell you why someday but maybe you already know.

Sara's POV

Catherine and I had only been together for about 8 month when I thought that it was time to tell Lindsey why I had been living here for the past months. There's only so long that you can tell someone that your apartment is being fumigated, even if they are only 12.

Catherine walked into the bathroom where I was having a hot bubble bath, candles lit, incense burning.

"Where's Lindsey?" I asked.

"She's in bed. Looks inviting." Catherine said as she started to undress her self.

Every inch of bare skin she reviled, I grew larger with arousal.

She did a little dance just for me as she removed her underwear then slid into the bath behind me.

She wrapped her legs around me as her hand slid under the bubbles and inserted two fingers into me and started to move them faster and faster. I tilted my head back into Catherine's neck as she kissed me deeply.

My breathing got heavier,

I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip.

"Cat..." I trailed off.

I had just woke up from one of the best nights I have ever had, first there was the unforgettable bath incident then to top it of I had the best dream about her, I swear that I came in the dream!

I looked over at Catherine, she was already awake and watching me sleep.

"Morning sexy, anyone ever told you look like a china doll when you sleep?"

Before I had time to answer, I heard the sound of Lindsey; Catherine was pretty much shoving me under her bed. I knew the drill by now, every morning for the last 8 months I had been hiding from Lindsey, but never under the bed, it was always the closet or behind the door as Lindsey through it open.

I saw Lindsey run up and jump onto Catherine. I turned and looked the other way, but my view of the door was obscured by plates, chip packets, chocolate bar wrappers, and a vodka bottle...? What the?

"Hmm interesting...What's this binge and purge?" I whispered to myself.

I heard the door close and Catherine telling me that the coast was clear.

I climbed out from under the bed.

"Catherine you do realize that you have an array food under the bed right?"

"Oh you found out my secret! I feel so ashamed!"

We laughed a little.

Catherine kissed me and walked out to see if Lindsey had gone to have a shower, so that I could sneak back down stairs and back onto the couch, and make it look like I slept there last night.

"We have to tell her."

"I know."

"SARA! Spider in the bath, this fucking big!" Catherine showed Sara, with her hands how big the spider was, roughly the same size as her head.

"Show me." We walked into the bathroom, indeed there was a spider but it was only about the size of my pinkie fingernail.

I looked at Catherine and turned the tap on, successfully washing the tiny spider away.

"You saved my life!" I just rolled my eyes, kissed Catherine on the cheek and walked past her and down the hall.

"You don't think that I'm going to let you get away with it that easy. Do you?"

I stopped and turned around and walked the short distance between us.

I lent in and kissed her, putting my hands on her hips, Catherine put her arms around my neck, our tongues fighting.

I pushed Catherine against the wall.

I lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around me.

"MOM? Mom where are you?" Lindsey yelled out.

"Shit!" I dropped Catherine just as Lindsey walked into the hallway

"I think that picture would look good here." I said as I licked my lips

"Guys I know what you get up to. I might be young but the walls are thin in this place!"

"Umm what." Catherine said.

"I don't mind if you go out with Sara, she's cool." Lindsey said and then just walked into her room.

Catherine followed her in.

"So you don't mind if I go out with Sara?"

"Mom, I said I didn't mind"

Catherine walked out into the kitchen where I was making dinner,

"That wasn't that bad! So what's for dinner?"

"Is that all you think about?"

Catherine looked at me.

"That... and you!" Catherine smiled at me

"Nice save."

"So...what's for dinner?"

"For god sake! - Veggie stir fry."

"Can I help?" she asked.

"As long as you don't eat any of the food before it's cooked, yes you can."

Catherine agreed.

I was chopping some tofu while Catherine was sticking carrots with a carrot sticker.

She was on the fourth carrot when I heard her yelp.

"What?" I said Turning around.

"I sticked my fucking finger!" Catherine's finger was bleeding.

"Oww Christ! It hurts!"

"Here, you big baby." I sucked on Catherine's finger making the bleeding stop.

"There all better."

I kissed Catherine as Lindsey walked into the kitchen.

"Ewe! I'd say get a room but I think I'm in it."

"Jezz. Those shoes are quite hey."

We sat down at the table to eat dinner, well Catherine and I did, and Lindsey sat on the couch watching TV.

Catherine put her hand on my thigh rubbing it softly.

I was unaware what her intentions were, while eating might I add, She slowly moved her hand into my sweats and I couldn't believe what she was doing!

"Lindsey if you're finished go have a bath."

"Ok mom."

Lindsey left to go have a bath so Catherine put her arm around me pulling my head towards hers.

Kissing me deeply, I felt two fingers slide into me.

I placed my hand behind Catherine's head, my fingers running through her hair I moaned into her mouth.

Catherine's POV

"Lindsey comes here. I wanna ask you about something?"

"I didn't do it?"

"Do what?" I asked

"Nothing!" Lindsey said with a squeak

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

I took a deep breath.

"I wanted to know if you would be all right if I asked Sara to marry me?"

Lindsey had this huge smile on her face.

"Mom would be so cool."

"I mean you just found out that we were dating and now I'm pulling this on you."

"Mom your rambling. I love Sara just as much as you do. Go for it."

We both stopped talking when we heard Sara getting out of the shower.

"Don't say anything."

Lindsey used her fingers top zip her lips and then throw away the key, but she still couldn't stop smiling.

"What's going on guys?"

"Nothing." Lindsey said and again there was a squeak.

"What is with that squeak?"

"It was on 'Billy Madison.'" Lindsey said as she walked out of the room.

"Catherine, can you fill me on what Lindsey's smiling about. It's scaring me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's going on." I leaned over and kissed Sara softly.

:A Few Days Later:

Lindsey's POV.

We were all walking around the mall, we had just walked past the jewellers, mom was peering in, and I did the only decent thing.

"Sara, can you come to the music shop with me?"

"Sure."

As Sara and I walked off I turned back and looked at mom, She just smiled back at me and walked into the jewellers.

"Ok. Lind's, what's going on? Clearly your getting me away from your mother tell me?"

"Sara. I promised mom I wouldn't tell you it's a secret"

"Lind's. Tell me or I'll tell mom what you did on the weekend?"

"Y'know that's blackmail, and how do you what I did? Ok. But you can't tell mom she'll kill me?"

"I won't tell I just want to know what's going on."

I stood and pondered for a minute think of the best way to say it.

"Ok. Come here."

Sara bent down to my level and I whispered to her.

"Mom's going to ask you to marry her."

Sara said nothing she just had the biggest smile on her face.

"Don't tell her. And act surprise she asks you. Please."

I pleaded with Sara, she just nodded.

"Stop smiling mom's coming."

"Hey you guys ready to go?

We got home and Sara was still slightly smiling, I just elbowed her in the gut.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"Go have a shower and get out of here till you stop smiling."

"Mom. Sara's gone to have a shower show me the ring?"

Mom opened the small velvet box, to reveal a white gold ring with three diamonds.

"Mom it's beautiful.'

"I got it engraved too. Read it."

I turned the ring on an angle 'to my one and only'

"Ahem. First born in the room?"

"Lind's. Your my one and only daughter."

"Close one. When are you going to ask her?"

"When the time is right, you have to get Sara in a good mood first or it could all go down the drain."

I just smiled and went to my room, I lied down on my and stared at the ceiling and my giant poster of 'Brad Pitt' and 'Jennifer Garner' my cell started to ring I rummaged though all my shit on the floor,

"Gotcha. City morgue. Steph, How it's hanging? Bout the same. Guess what? Hey you wanna come over on the weekend I got nada to do. Cool come round Friday night girls' night in. See ya."

Catherine's POV.

Friday night Lindsey's at home with her friend, and I'm out with Sara having dinner, (hopefully I can ask her tonight) but it's not looking good, Sara's having a hard time at work, We had a case that was really close to home for her. Other than that it seems to be going well.

"You wanna get out of here, go home to bed..." I looked a across the table at Sara, she smiled (the first smile all night).

"Okay. I could do with a good night sleep."

"Me too." I smiled back at her.

: Back Home:

I opened the door and I could hear the girls laughing, Sara walked into our bedroom, I walked down the hall and knocked on Lindsey's door.

"Hey girls. Can you keep it down a bit Sara and I are going to bed? Sara's not feeling to well."

"Did you ask her?" Lindsey asked me, I just smiled.

"No. Not yet." I closed the door and went to Sara; She was already in bed on the verge of falling asleep.

I stood at the door and stared at her a bit.

I walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed I stoked her hair, slipping a piece behind her ear, Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, I place my hand on her cheek, Sara placed her hand on mine.

"I love you Catherine." for the first time I didn't say 'I love you' back I don't know why. I stood up and put my P.J's on, and climbed into bed, Sara hugged up to me I put my arm around her again she said 'I love you'

"Catherine say you love me?" I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Sara."

"Thank you"

Sara soon fell asleep, not long after I did too, my head filled with thoughts that the next moment I got I was going to ask her.


	8. Catherine is mine

The Start of Something Great

Part 8

Catherine is mine

Author: sara-4-cath

Parings; Catherine and Sara

Rating; three gold stars out of the color yellow

Disclaimer: simple... don't own 'em, want 'em, love 'em

Peaty this is for you. It's not your fault.

: The Next Day:

Sara's POV

"I'm going home for the weekend. I need...have to tell my mom, and Steve that we are dating."

I kissed Catherine on the cheek and climbed into my SUV.

I got just out of the street when Catherine called my cell,

"What do ya want..?"

"Marry me!..."

I fell silent...

"Sara..?"

"YES!... I will! Of corse I will!"

I turned the car around and drove as fast as I could back to Catherine.

I jumped out and ran up to Catherine wrapping my arms around her, kissing her deeply.

It was like the whole world had ended and we were the last people left.

The whole street was looking at us but we didn't care.

Catherine garbed my hands and dragged me back inside.

She pinned me up against the wall and started to kiss my neck, I put my hands on her hips.

Catherine slid her hands up my sides, her hands on my bare skin still sent shivers up my spine.

Although it had been about 8 months since the first time we fucked but her touch left me weak.

Catherine pulled me off the wall and walked me into our bedroom; she pushed me down onto the bed and knelt over me.

I felt my blood boiling under my skin, Catherine kissed my neck.

Her hands slid down and when she brought them back up she had my tank top with her, Catherine tossed my top on the floor, and I fought with the buttons on her

She attacked my jeans pulling them off, then moving her way down to wet slit.

Catherine dipped her tongue in and started to lick me up.

My breathing turned from composed and tranquil to violent and difficult in a matter of minutes.

Catherine was rough and that's the way that I like it.

I screamed Catherine's name in ecstasy.

She came back to be eye level with me, she starred into my eyes my breathing still fast

Catherine and I went and sat down on the couch.

"I love you, more than anything on the world."

"More than cookies and cream?" Catherine sat and thought for a minute, just playing with my mind.

"That's a tuff one." Catherine smiled at me.

Catherine stood up and walked over to me, she lent down and growled into my ear.

"How do you do that?"

"What..?" Catherine questioned.

"Make me go weak at that sound?" I said to Catherine she was now sitting on my lap running her fingers through my hair.

"It's a gift..."

We both laughed.

"Here I have something for you."

"What?"

Catherine walked into the bedroom and came back with something behind her back.

"What is it?"

Catherine held out a small velvet box. I opened it and smiled.

"It's beautiful." Catherine took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger.

"I guess I have to tell my parents now!" I laughed

"This is what you were hiding from me?"

"Yea."

Catherine looked me in the eye and then kissed me deeply, it was a heart-stoping kiss. More passion more everything, and I realised that this is the woman I'm going to marry.

: Next Weekend:  
Sara's POV.

I couldn't believe it Catherine and I were driving to Talams bay to go and brake the news to my mom. Although they were pretty cool with every thing I did as a teen the one thing my mother was against was me dating women, Steve on the other hand he was a 'cucumber' as in 'cool as a'.

We pulled into the driveway of their bed & breakfast, I sighed.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm here by your side the whole way." Catherine said as she took my hand. I smiled back. We walked up to the door and knocked, Steve answered.

"Sara. Baby how are you?" Steve pulled me into a hug.

"I'm good. Steve I'd like you to met someone. This is my...err this is Catherine."

"Nice to met you Catherine. Sara, I'm glad you've found someone."

I just smiled, Catherine put her arm around me, but I quickly pulled away as my mom came in the room.

"Sara." I was thinking about the last time we spoke it involved me getting three stiches in my head.

"Mom, This is Catherine. We work together at CSI."

My mother held out her hand.

"Catherine. Nice to met you."

"Like wise." Catherine said shaking her hand and smiling.

We were all sitting down having a coffee and catching up on the lost years, when I thought that it was time to tell them why we really came here for.

"Mom, Steve, I have something I'd like to tell you. Catherine and I are...well..."

"We're getting married." Catherine finished my sentence for me, Catherine placed her hand on my thigh, I put my hand over hers wrapping my fingers under.

Steve was so happy; as for my mother, she stormed out I followed her.

"Mom. What is your problem with me dating women? I love Catherine with all my heart, and she loves me too."

"Sara. You know what happened last time you were involved with a woman. Justine."

"Don't you dare bring her into this. I loved Justine, and I still love her. I can't justify my feelings but they are true and they are sure of hell are real. Unlike yours."

I walked out of the study to fine Catherine standing there.

"Catherine. We have to go. I knew it was wrong coming here."

Catherine and I walked out to the car. Catherine pulled me into a hug; I put my head onto her shoulder.

"I love you Cat."

"I know."

"Sorry I didn't tell you about Icey."

"Icey?" Catherine questioned.

"Icey its nick name. "

"Oh."

"I'll explain on the way home."

: Driving Home:

Catherine's POV

"So tell me?" Sara sighed and looked at me.

"Icey was my girlfriend back in high school. She was a two years older then I was. I loved her so much, as you know my Mom isn't the understanding type and neither was her father. Icey mom died when she was 7 so she had no one. When her father caught us kissing one after noon he hit the roof. I remember running out of her room and down the stairs, when I reached the bottom I looked up and she said 'I love you Sara sidle. Remember that.' that was the last I heard, the last image I have of her is..."

I could see the tears running down Sara's cheeks. She took a deep breath,

"…Is her falling down the stairs, hitting the bottom and blood pooling around her head. Nice huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to reliving it, y'know you're the first person I've told."

"Ok. Well tell me how you met?"

"Well, I started junior high, my cousin went there and Justine was her friend. We just got talking and found out that we liked the same things. That's how we met."

"Is that when you started to go out with her?"

"No." I could tell that there was more to this story but I don't Sara was going to tell me unless I asked.

"Sara. You can tell me anything. So tell?" she looked at look on her face as if to say 'do I have to' I smiled at her.

"Ok. I was at my boyfriend's, Alec, and he started to kiss on, I let him go for awhile, but he wanted to go farther and I didn't it was a that point that I knew I liked girls more then guys, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Sara took a deep breath and wiped the tears forming in her eyes away.

"I managed to fight him off, and then I ran to Icey's place I don't know how far I ran but it was a long way. I told her what happened and she said that I could stay with her, we were up in her room and she said 'If you were with me I would treat you like a real princess.' I just looked at her and smiled."

By now we were home Sara and I walked inside, I took Sara by the hand and lead her into our bedroom.

We were lying in bed for a while when Sara rolled over and hugged me tight, I hugged her back.

"I love you cat."

"I love you too."


	9. End of a life flashback

The Start of Something Great.

Part 9.

End of a Life.

(Flash back)

Author: sara-4-cath

Paring: Catherine and Sara.

Rating: 2 gold stars out of the color purple.

Disclaimer: don't have 'em but would gladly take 'em.

This is for my baby girl Amilea, the truth be told!

♥♥♥

Sara's POV

: June 23rd 1984:

Never in my have I been happier than I am right now. Icey and I ran up the stairs to her room, Her sister was coming down.

"Hey Sara."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good, your self?" Icey pulled my arm.

"Come on" Icey pulled me into her room.

"I'm good." I managed to say before the door was slammed shut and I was pinned up against it.

My arms were pinned above my head, Icey kissed my neck, I closed my eyes.

Icey let go of my hands and I moved them down, wrapping them around her.

Icey pulled me off the wall and walked me over to her bed.

She laid me down her sweet touch left me weak, she slowly kissed my neck and then down along my collarbone,

Her hands slid down my body, I could feel my heart beat get faster.

Her warm hands on my skin, the smell of her hair, strawberries, filled the air.

:4:00PM:

Icey walked over to her stereo and put our song on, 'girls just wanna have fun' by Cindy lauper; she walked up behind me and placed her hands on my hips.

We danced to the music.

"Can you believe that we have been going out for six months?"

"I know and this is just the beginning of many more to come." I said as Icey wrapped her arms around me.

The six months was just the official number, in fact we had been together for two and a bit years, and I have never been happier.

:5:00PM:

Icey and I were standing on her balcony; she turned around and kissed me.

I put my hands on her hips, and pulled her closer to me, we were in our own little world, but that was taken away from as her father stormed into her room.

He screamed.

He shouted.

He went psycho.

He told me I was I was a little slut.

He yelled for me to get out of his house.

I run down the stairs.

I run fast.

I looked up and saw her.

I said that I loved her

She said that she will always love me.

She said that she would be fine.

She turned around.

I opened the door and heard them yelling I closed my eyes, I turned around and when I open my eyes I saw her falling, her screams sent a shiver up my spine.

There was nothing I could do, I had I watch as her lifeless body lay on the ground crimson blood pool around her, as her father stood at the top, glaring at me.

"You killed her, you killed my daughter." He screamed to me.

I looked up at him, and ran out.

I didn't know where to go, or whom to tell, my mom didn't even know about her nor did my friends,

I just had to live with the fact that my girlfriend was killed by her own fucking father.

I went home and did the one thing that Icey told me not to do, cut at my wrists.

I cut so deep that the blood was gushing out, the pain hurt so bad but it was worth it,

I had lost my best friend the only one in the world that I trusted the only one that I loved now that was taken from me in a matter of seconds.

I had to go to school the next day as if nothing had happen, I just wanted to cry, I wanted to go and get revenge but my friends had no idea I was even Bisexual, no idea about my secret life.

:Present:

To this day I have never loved anyone as much as I loved Icey and I guess I never will, I keep thinking what if…

What if I didn't run away, that I stayed to help her?

What if we were still together?

What if I had got my wish for true love?

I guess she would still be alive,

I guess I wouldn't have Catherine and Lindsey,

And I guess I would be happy, or maybe I am happy with Catherine.

Catherine keeps saying that she has never love anyone as much as me, and I just wish that I could say the same back to her, but I can't maybe one day I will say it but for now Icey is still the closest one to my heart.

To this day only a few people know what really happened, and that's the way I'd like to keep it, although Icey would've wanted me to speak up I just can't do it, I just say it, because then every one would know my secret, my secret that I kept for all these years.


End file.
